Union Jack: Rebirth of a Legend
by kolchaksghost
Summary: Lily Potter had been forced into a Marriage Contract with James and the only way out is to produce an Heir. The only problem is he's shooting blanks. The desperate witch takes even more desperate measures to gain her freedom; one of them being sleeping with James' older brother few knew existed. Will Dumbles plans survive Harry's magical/mutant heritage.


**Union Jack: Rebirth of a Legend**

 _ **AN 1: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK, BABIES! (Explanations in AN at the End of Chapter)**_

Prologue: Desperate Times

 _London, England; October, 1999_

Cain Marko, better known as the super powered criminal Juggernaut, sat at a corner table at the back of a dive bar near the docks of the Thames throwing back shots of what could only loosely be called scotch. The table was already littered with empty bottles but the bartender was too much of a coward to quit selling him bottles of the swill. His trip had been one big bust; he was supposed to meet with his normal partner-in-crime, Black Tom, but the cocky Irishman got himself popped by the cops and was now cooling his heels in Britain's version of a Super Max prison. A little known fact about Marko was that he had just enough control of his enhanced physiology that he could get drunk whenever he wanted to. With nothing better to do at the moment, that was just what he intended to do.

The door opening at the front of the bar drew Juggernaut's attention from his power drinking. In spite of his current inebriated state and give-a-fuck attitude, the purple haired woman that walked in was well known to him as one of his step-brother Charlie's little do-gooders. She would've looked out of place in this room even if she'd been normal. He downed another shot as the newcomer headed to his table with a sway in her hips and a Fuck-Me expression on her face.

While not a mental midget, Marko was essentially a simple man. The second she'd used one hand to pull him into a passionate kiss and the other grip his tool through his pants, there was only one thing on his mind; taking the X-Bitch to the nearest bed then ruining her of all other men.

 _Potter Cottage – Godric's Hollow, Wales; July 31, 2000_

A tired Lily Potter gazed at her Healer and confidant, Andromeda "Andi" Tonks as she nursed her newborn son. The two women only had about an hour before James came back with the rest of the Marauders to figure out a plan to hide the truth the pair had just learned; a part of which was going to have to be a minor Glamour Charm. Already she could feel the guilt over what the pair had done but it was way beyond too late to correct the situation. With a sigh, the redheaded witch jumped into planning.

"This is what we should do," she began…

Ch. 1: It's a boy!

 _London, England; November 3, 2013_

Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock and her wife, Ororo Munroe, walked nervously into the upscale office building that held the offices of Black, Malfoy, Tonks & Associates. The two mutant heroines and former members of the X-Men had no idea why they'd received a summons to meet with the solicitors so they were a bit nervous. Not long after getting married the couple decided to leave their former team and semi-retire from the Hero business to focus on their relationship. To that end moved back to the UK for a fresh start and maintain a low profile.

The couple was greeted by the receptionist, who was talking to a fashionably dressed blonde woman that was around their age.

"Ah, Lady and Mrs. Braddock, as I was just telling Lady Falsworth-Crighton, we were waiting on your arrival. If you would all please follow me, the Senior Partners are waiting," the dark haired secretary explained as she led the group to a conference room at the end of the hall.

Five people awaited them at the conference table (two rather ancient looking gentleman – one with long platinum blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and the other with slicked back salt-and-pepper hair – a mousy haired younger man, a small man that gave off a weird vibe and an aristocratic looking dark haired woman) and rose as they entered.

"Lady Jacqueline, Lady Elizabeth and Madam Ororo, my name is Marius Black, and these are my fellow Senior Partners, Anton Malfoy and Theodore Tonks (he gestured to the blond and mousy haired men respectively; my grand-niece, Doctor and Healer Andromeda Tonks; and finally, Senior Accountant Manager Shylock of Gringotts Bank. You no doubt have plenty of questions as to why you are here so if we could be seated you can get those answers," Marius commented as he and his two partners pulled out chairs for each of them. Theodore then pulled out one for his wife.

"While I cannot speak for my new companions, I will admit to being intrigued by your letter. As you mentioned Gringotts, I find myself even more interested as whatever you have called us here to discuss must have something to do with Britain's hidden community of wand-waving magicals. Aside from the occasional confrontation with the wizard Grindlewald and minions as my teammates and I fought the Nazi's, I have never had any dealing with that particular subculture," Jacqueline commented politely in response.

Where the people across the table for the trio of women seemed shocked at the knowledge displayed by seemingly young woman, Betsy and Ororo just took it in stride. Both had been X-Men long enough to have encountered stranger things that Lady Falsworth-Crighton's mentioning magic and having fought in World War 2 were just par for the course.

"My wife and I were also curious about why we were asked to come here. For the record, neither of us has had any interactions with magical communities either," the purple haired Lady Braddock offered.

"Be that as it may, you have all been _touched_ by Wizarding Britain in a very personal way. In fact, this meeting was originally slated to be held in early December. Unfortunately, circumstances surrounding the reason for this meeting having been spiraling out of control to for years. Initially, I wanted to contact you back in 2000 but my hands were tied. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for the emotional pain you're about to experience," Marius stated solemnly.

"What situation and why will it be emotionally painful," Ororo enquired hotly.

"It's a long and tragic tale that requires some background before we get to it," Andromeda spoke up for the first time.

For the next three hours, the trio's emotions went through the proverbial wringer as they were first given an overview the history of so-called Wizarding Britain and its backwards culture and then the true story of Lily Evans and the events of the Blood War. Ororo worried how her wife and "Callie my Jackie" were handling the bombshells that had just been dropped on them. Her own thoughts on the matter were that she'd support Betsy in whatever decision she made; and that somehow her new family would survive.

Thankfully, it was Jackie that started the trio's response. "Let me see if we understand everything; first, Wizarding Britain has taken the worst parts of Victorian Imperialist mentality and grafted them to onto a system that is little more than a bastardized version of Feudalism. Its government is made up of a corrupt cabal of misogynistic blackguards that treat women as little more than chattel to be sold off for money or influence refuse to acknowledge that the so-called Muggle World has advanced beyond the use of steam power and that Muggles are basically nothing more than talking monkeys.

"Second, my daughter Rose gave birth to two daughters, the youngest of which – Lily, my granddaughter – was a witch. Once she turned eleven, my granddaughter was _invited_ to become a part of that _anachronistic backwater_ by learning magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which is not only a stupid name for a school but ignores the fact that witchcraft and wizardry are the same bloody thing.

"Third, during her seven years of rather limited magical education Lily became the obsession of one James Potter; a so-called Pureblood from an ancient aristocratic bloodline that held both magical and mundane peerages. Around the time the two started their fifth year of schooling, the Potter Heir paid to have my flesh and blood forced into a magically binding contract; thus making him nothing more than a legally sanctioned rapist; and the only way for Lily to get out of it was to produce a child."

Betsy chose that moment to jump in and continued the review. "Fourth, when it came time to produce a child, the aforementioned rapist bastard proved to be infertile. So an already desperate woman was forced to take even more desperate actions. One of those actions being to track down then sleep with her loving husband's older brother who had been sent off to distant relatives because he was born without magic. Another of them being to use an untried variation of a complex potion to make herself appear as someone else because that was the only way Potter would agree to her doing his brother. Through a bit of serendipity, my hairs were used for the potion but it had the unexpected side effect of the resulting child genetically having three parents – me, Lily and Marko.

"Fifth, on the day _**Our**_ son was born, Andi over there gave him a basic magical Lineage Test that showed his rather unique heritage. She also took a blood sample for a doctor friend from the mundane side could test it for any potential problems. That test eventually showed that in addition to his magic, little Harrison Brian had the active x-gene. Lily and Andi planned on contacting me and coming clean about everything so that I could be a part of our child's life.

"Sixth, before that could happen the Potter's had to go into hiding because the psychotic terrorist that was running roughshod over Wizarding Britain targeted them for death. On Halloween, 2001, the psycho found them and then managed to kill both Lily and James while Harrison miraculously survived."

Ororo decided to do the wrap up. "Seventh, my stepson was kidnapped from one of his legally appointed guardians and taken to Lily's magic hating bitch of a sister's family; an environment that you have evidence was abusive. Said guardian was later illegally thrown into a magical prison without trial or questioning because it was thought he betrayed the Potter's. During the same time period, the asshole that sold Lily into bondage in the first place managed to get the magical government to seal the joint Potter Will then get himself made Harrison's Magical Guardian.

"Finally, your firm has been stonewalled in its efforts to unseal that will and get into contact with the boy. The only reason you were able to arrange this meeting without the magicals finding out was due to Lily creating a separate legal instrument that required totake place ideally on his thirteenth birthday but no latter then that Christmas for the purposes of deciding Harrison's guardianship or emancipation and the dealing with the Potter and Black estates because his godfather, Sirius Black, made him his heir."

"That brings us full circle as to what has happened that required you to push forward our meeting," Jacked ended succinctly. The united trio then sat back and waited for the next set of revelations.

It was Anton that took the lead for this portion of the meeting.

"Originally, thanks to our firm's good working relationship with the Goblin Nation and Gringotts, it was various questionable transactions linked to the Potter and Black vaults that were brought to our attention. Then there was our constantly being kept from contacting or meeting with Harry – as he likes to be called. We've also heard rumors of dark happenings during his first two years at Hogwarts.

"But in it what has happened in roughly the last nine months that has caused a snowball effect: Sirius Black somehow did the impossible and escaped Azkaban. Harry was left unsupervised in Diagon Alley for the last month of the summer holidays during which he learned the truth about his parentage. It took him a few days to come to terms with it but he embraced it and contacted us to get the ball rolling as they say. The last thing that happened was that the idiot Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, ordered a hundred of the Dementors that guard Azkaban to protect Hogwarts and search for Sirius."

"What's a Dementor," Ororo was the first to ask.

"A Dementor is one of the darkest and foulest of magical creatures. It emits and aura of despair that forces those exposed to it to relive their worst memories. One of the things they feed off of is negative emotions like fear, self-loathing and guilt. That is why the Ministry uses them to guard Azkaban. Eventually, overexposure to Dementors causes a person/prisoner to go catatonic and then the creature is given permission to suck out the poor unfortunate's soul; which also happens to be the other thing they feed upon," Andi commented while her husband rummaged through a file in front of him and produced a drawing of one. The unholy image made all three women shiver.

The Healer continued, "Just before the train taking the children up to Scotland to start the new Hogwarts term, it was stopped by Aurors – magical police – under orders from a high ranking Ministry Official and they allowed two at least two Dementors to search it for Sirius Black. Harry had an encounter with one that caused him to pass out.

"Several letters I received from him since then have had complaints of constant near blinding headaches and feelings like a colony of ants were crawling under his skin. After checking in with the same friend that I'd sent his blood sample to, we came to the consensus that being around those monsters was awakening his mutant abilities. Moira told me that it was imperative we contact you because this is a very delicate stage for young mutants and your guidance would be needed."

"Moira wouldn't happen to be Moira MacTaggart by any chance," Ororo asked with a pending sense of dread.

"Yes," was the witch's response.

Elizabeth let out a strangled scream as she vented, "Moira has both my DNA and Marko's on file so she would've known Harry was my son. The only reason for her not to have contacted me immediately would be at the _request_ of Charles bloody Xavier!"

A concerned Ororo tried to comfort her distressed wife but even she was having a hard time controlling her anger at her former mentor for keeping the truth from Betsy. When a polite cough drew the couple's attention the newest peripheral member of their small family, a brief silent conversation took place. The three non-magicals came to an instant understanding that they were all in this together but for the moment, Jackie was going to speak for all of them.

Jackie sat up straight and her entire demeanor changed. There was no doubt that the person in that chair was Lady Jacqueline Falsworth-Crighton; the woman whose father was the masked hero Union Jack during WW1, whose brother took up the mantel during WW2. The woman who had donned the identity of Spitfire during the same war after she'd manifested powers and fought alongside her brother and Captain America and the Invaders against the Nazis; the same woman whose family had given everything for the defense of Queen and Country and had a backbone of pure British Steel; the same woman that had been raised to be a true member of the peerage. When she spoke, her voice held a tone that was authoritative and brooked no argument.

"First, regardless of the circumstances surrounding his conception, Harrison Brian is Lady Braddock's son and my great-grandson. She and her wife will be assuming his full legal custody (both women nodded their affirmations to that statement). Until the Sirius Black situation is resolved to everyone's satisfaction, Madam Tonks will act as Harrison's Magical Guardian. As you were planning this meeting for a while then I would guess that all the necessary paperwork has already been drawn up. If you give them over to my companions then we can get them signed and adjourn for lunch.

"After that, Master Shylock can bring to light the problems with my great-grandson's estates. You will need to arrange for us to meet with the lad as soon as possible. If his powers are awakening then he shall be removed from Hogwarts until he has been taught a basic grasp of them. At time we shall revisit the subject of his continued magical education based on what we learn about his first two years of schooling and what we, as a family, feel is in his best interests. From what you've told us so far, he hasn't had any mundane education since going there and I for one will be hard pressed on to vote for pulling from this Wizarding World entirely. During our break I shall also place calls to a couple of dear friends, Dr. Stephen Strange – the Sorcerer Supreme – to get a list of possible tutors and Lady Victoria Bently to find out which of them might be local. The PM and Her Majesty will also be notified of the situation.

"It might be a good idea for your firm to compile two sets of documents that contain copies of the Treaty of Glastonbury that set up the semi-autonomous magical government along with all the current laws on the books. One for us and the other to be sent to the PM's office so that an accurate report on exactly what her magical subjects have been up to can be forwarded to Buckingham Palace. You might also want to get copies of the evidence you have against the Dursley's because I plan on seeing them prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law for what happened in that house as well as kidnapping. A secondary set should be sent to the US Embassy charging Charles Xavier and an accessory to all their crimes. I will see that Harrison Brian gets justice."

The meeting was temporarily halted and a very nice catered lunch was wheeled in. True to her word, Jackie made her calls. She'd been forced to leave a message with Strange's butler, Wong, but Victoria had given her list of three potentials with Dr. Anthony Ludgate – known among the true mystical as Dr. Druid – at the top of the list because he was also a practicing psychiatrist. The call to the PM had turned into a conference call to Her Majesty that was put on speaker so that everyone could here. Several jaws hit the floor when a torrent of profanity issued forth from the Queen's mouth after learning the basics of what had happened to Harrison Brian. It ended with orders for the creation of a legal research taskforce headed up by Anton Malfoy and Theodore Tonks to go through the magical laws to find every violation of the Treaty of Glastonbury. To help them, a separate task force comprised of MI-13 Agents and goblins would do a thorough investigation of the Ministry of Magic – department by department – as well as the Wizengamut for any evidence of wrongdoing or corruption.

Shylock started out the second half of what was turning into a marathon meeting with a very brief history of Gringotts Bank and the various services they offer their clients. The trio of non-magicals thought it was funny that the goblins went out of their way to screw over purebloods and magically raised half-bloods but treated muggleborns and muggle raised half-bloods, or anyone that showed them respect, as valued customers. From there, the diminutive banker gave a complete breakdown of both the Potter and Black estates that left three women gawking at the obscene amount of wealth contained in each estate. Hell, the sheer number of properties alone was borderline insane; between both families were a sum total of eighty residences throughout the world and three islands – Black Cove in the BVI, Potter Retreat in the Florida Keys and Lily's Sanctuary in the South Pacific near Samoa. At least a dozen of the residences were attached to vineyards, and among the various business holdings in both worlds were numerous distilleries and breweries.

After the initial shock wore off, Jackie and Betsy – with input from Ororo and Andi acting for the Blacks – began making decisions. The first one being that all but twenty properties (ten for each family being considered more than enough) and two islands (Lily's Sanctuary and Black Cove) was to be sold off; that a number of the Black properties housed Death Eater families that hadn't ever paid rent like they were supposed to was just a bonus. The house-elves attached to the ones on the chopping block were summoned and an interesting discovery was made; house-elves were able to bond with mutants as well as wizards. That meant that instead of getting sold off the little servants were able to be divided equally between the Falsworth and Braddock estates. From there they went into the plethora of investments. Neither the goblin nor the four magicals were surprised that only handful of wizarding shares were kept and a rather aggressive investment strategy was ordered on the non-magical side. What was left unsaid but known by all was that these were the first tentative steps of removing the boy currently known as Harry Potter from the wizarding world entirely.

The meeting finally came to a close in late evening and everyone was happy for it due to all of them being mentally drained. Jackie, Betsy and Ororo left with an appointment to meet with Madams Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones as representatives of the Wizengamut, Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts Board of Governors that could be trusted for the next morning. There was also a plan in place to go up to the school to meet with Harry the day of his first Quidditch match. Rather than drive back to their individual manors, the three exhausted women agreed to stay in London until after the meeting with their son/great-grandson. They rented a suite of rooms at the nearest luxury hotel then ordered room service for dinner.

Not long after they all woke up the next morning, they found a surprise waiting for them in the form of a beautiful snowy own with a letter and package attached to one of its legs. Upon seeing Betsy, the owl lifted the encumbered leg to her. More than a little bemused, she detached the proffered items, which caused the package to enlarge into a 6"x6"x6" box. The letter turned out to be from Harry. Apparently Andi had gotten a message to him about the meeting yesterday and he wanted to write to them right away. The letter was has heartbreaking as it was hopeful and painted the picture of a young man desperately wanting a family yet at the same time feared rejection. What really brought tears to their eyes was when the letter explained that the box contained something called a Goblin Pensieve Sphere that held copies of memories from his childhood and his time at Hogwarts that way they could view them before deciding to bring a freak like him into their lives.

All three women quickly showered then dressed before using the sphere. A simmering anger was the predominant emotion shared by the trio as they were mentally sucked into what undoubtedly cherry picked memories of lesser instances of abuse from Harry's childhood. Anger swiftly changed to being totally pissed off at what happened during the past two years at Hogwarts. They were still enraged when they exited the memories and had to leave for their meeting. The one thing all three women verbally agreed upon was that their boy wasn't going back the asylum masquerading as a school and that once Harry was used to having a concerned and loving family he was going to be grounded until he was old enough to collect a pension. Since both the witches they were meeting with were on the Board for the school, it was deemed a necessary evil to bring the sphere along so the others would understand just why they were upset.

Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones had chosen to hold the arranged meeting at the Black, Malfoy and Tonks offices; incidentally in the same room used the previous day. Neither witch new what to expect but had been told it dealt with the Boy-Who-Lived. They arrived early and were met by Ted and Andi Tonks who gave them a brief overview of who exactly they were meeting and why. To say the older women nervous was an understatement.

Jacqueline, Elizabeth and Ororo arrived then after a round of introductions got started.

"This morning when we woke up in our hotel suite we were greet by a snowy owl – later learned to be named Hedwig – with a letter and box from my son. Naturally, the three of us were happily surprised; at least until we read the letter and viewed the contents of the box. Based on that information, it was unanimously decided that regardless of whether or not Harry's mutant abilities are manifesting he will be removed from that disgrace jokingly called a school when we go up to meet with him. If any of you have children current enrolled there then I would suggest you do the same.

"So that you will understand why we've chosen this course of action I'm going to read the letter aloud then allow you to view the memories in this orb," Betsy stated tersely then held up both the document and Goblin Pensieve Sphere.

In a repeat of what happened at the hotel, the group of adults became enraged at what they witnessed. Both Augusta and Amelia agreed that their wards were going to be pulled from the school as well. When Andi mentioned pulling a Hermione Granger as well, the others threw her questioning looks.

"At the end of September I got a letter from Harry stating that something was wrong with his friend, Hermione, and he was worried. According to what he wrote, the young witch was taking all the elective courses offered at Hogwarts. Due to the conflicting schedules that should've been impossible. Based on Harry's observations of Hermione's increasingly erratic behavior, the only logical conclusion that can be reached is that Dumbledore somehow managed to get the girl a Time-Turner.

"Since the Unspeakables would never let one of those out of their possession I was at a loss as to where he might've gotten one. At least until Uncle Marius reminded me that, much like pensieves, it was a Potter that created the Time-Turner and there were two that were known to be in the Potter Family vaults. We already know that the Sheep Raping Reprobate made some shady transactions with the Potter account so it's possible that he took one, or both, of them. Going back to the symptoms being displayed, I can guarantee the Whiskered Wanker never told her how it was supposed to be operated.

"Taking the initiative, I contacted Miss Granger's parents and explained Magical Guardianship to them and offered my services in that capacity. They'd never been told about that or what the position entails when they were visited by one of the professors to have magic explained to them. Thankfully, they trusted me enough as a fellow healthcare professional to agree to me taking up the role. I filed the paperwork the next morning but never mentioned my suspicions because I lacked actual proof," Andi offered in response.

Next she went into defining a Time-Turner for the non-magicals and the potential health hazards due to overuse. From there, the elder witches were given a more in depth review of the previous meeting by Anton and Marius. That was followed by discourse led by Ororo about what mutants were for the benefit of the witches and wizards. Augusta was the only one that really had no idea about the subject as the others had regular dealings with the mundane world. It was during that part of the meeting that the Longbottom Matriarch realized that the Jacqueline Falsworth in front of her was the same woman known as Spitfire that she'd fought with on occasion during the Second World War. The meeting ended just before lunch with everyone on the same page and definite plan of action moving forward.

 _Unknown location at the same time_

The naked Indian woman stretched out on the bed of her temporary abode, her long curly raven tresses splayed out like a crown of black fire and a seductive smirk curled her full lips as her hands caressed her firm mid-C-cup breasts. The only name she'd ever been known by was Topaz. Displaying mystical abilities from an early age, she'd grown into a powerful Sorceress since leaving her native India. What she never revealed, even to her former Master, was that from the age of ten she'd had prophetic dreams about her destiny as the Alpha Wife in the harem of a powerful magical mutant that had yet to be born.

As the years passed more dreams came; especially after her husband-to-be was born. Not all of them were good due to her _seeing_ the events of his childhood. Yet despite the crushing sadness those glimpse caused, the seeds of love for the young man and her other sister wives took root and blossomed. That love and images of her bonded's future were at the heart of most of her actions. Her Harry would eventually grow to be one of the three potential successors of the current Sorcerer Supreme; the other two being herself (but she never aspired to the role) and her good friend, Jennifer Kale. The only thing her dreams never showed her was the identities of her other bondmates aside from the mutant Anne Marie Darkholme, a.k.a. Rouge.

Topaz's sex dripped and throbbed with eager anticipation for what was about to come. She grabbed the dildo that was magically created based of the few glimpses she'd had of Harry's manhood and teased her lower lips with the phallus. Before she drove it home inside of her, the Sorceress entered a semi-trance state. Focusing on all of her love, lust and images of various sexual escapades she and Anne Marie were going to have with their husband starting in less than a week, Topaz sent through the Astral Plane to her soon-to-be sister wife. Just to be extra naughty, she psychically linked their pleasure centers and sent a _real time_ mental video of the Indian woman fucking herself with the dildo until both of them a nice long orgasm.

 _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsers, Upstate New York_

The mutant heroine known a Rogue had just stepped under the hot water of the shower when she was overwhelmed by feelings of love and lust while her mind was flooded with images of an intense sexual nature that featured her, and raven haired guy and an Indian woman. Those were followed by a mental clip of the woman doing herself with an impressive dong. The Southern Belle felt every pleasure filled stroke until came all over the shower floor at the same time as the mysterious Indian.

 _ **AN 2: Between Life just kicking my ass hardcore and losing my Muse, I decided to stop writing for a while. That isn't to say I gave up reading fics, however. Thanks to two of my favorite authors on this site – Megamatt09 and Whitetigerwolf – I was inspired enough to get back into the game. This story, which is an answer to Whitetigerwolf's Mutant's Son Marvel/HP Challenge. It is going to be one of two stories that I will be focused on. The other story also will come from the Whitetigerwolf's Challenges Forum, and I will take your recommendations on it being either the Alternate Lily Challenge or the Jean's Clone Challenge. My advice is to go to the forum and check out the requirements for this challenge and the other two along with my posts explaining at least a basic idea of where I'm coming from in my responses.**_

 _ **Regarding my other stories, the Muse is slowly returning but Lost Family will not get an update until the final episodes of Lost Girl are aired. At which point, the existing chapters will be tweaked, polished up and certain things written out. Don't worry; at least 95% of the story will remain intact. One of the two major changes that will be made will involve Tamsin. Many people were looking forward to Bo/Bellatrix/Tamsin with the occasional side of Dyson but that ain't happening. Instead, Little Miss Valkyrie will be replacing Evony as Harry's Fae Wife for a number of reasons. Besides, Tam Tam/Fleur/Tonks with or without Harry is just too damn hot to think about. Midshipman Potter – that's another animal entirely. Thanks to a jacked up Windows Update that crashed my computer… TWICE, I've lost all my notes plus all my Space 1889 pdf's. Once I can replace the pdf's, I'll start reconstructing my notes. Clockwork needs just a couple of chapter but the truth is I'm burned out on Twilight. At some point I'll get those chapters done but they are a low priority. The Cullen Job still needs a Leverage Montage Ending that I still can't get just right enough to post without making me cringe. Unchained needs to be completely re-written, I think I can save most of it but again – it's a low priority. Any other unfinished story is pretty much up for adoption, drop me a line if you want them and I'll shoot you a reply of where I hoped to go with them.**_

 _ **Bonus: Thanks to numerous requests for it, The Care and Feeding of Zombies will be reposted to this site sometime between now and the end of January. This time I'll remember to leave the word Bitch out of the Summary so the Mods Nazi's won't take it down. Which was the reason why they did it in the first place. The reason I moved it to The Writer's Coffeeshop was because they kept jerking me around whenever I asked.**_

 _ **I will be writing while I'm at work tonight so expect at least Ch. 2 to be posted sometime tomorrow and possibly Ch. 1 of the other challenge fic I settle on if I'm lucky.**_


End file.
